


Hints

by allthingsnerd



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little piece I wrote many months ago after the episode in which Auggie tells Annie he's going to propose to Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my 'fiction folder' and I found this. I don't even really remember writing it, but I thought 'what the hey? Let's post it!' So yeah. This is set after the episode where Auggie tells Annie he is going to propose to Parker. I haven't seen any of the episodes after that, so I truly have no idea what happened. I'm going to set this as complete, but if one of you wants to work with it, let me know!

"Auggie! You're back earlier than I expected. How'd it go?"

"I didn't go. I didn't ask."

"What? Why not? Auggie if you're afraid she's going to say-"

"That's not it, Annie." Auggie interrupted quietly. 

"Then why not?"

There was silence in the elevator. 

"Auggie?"

"Because Annie Walker doesn't hint."

"What?"

"You'd think that waiting for my flight, I'd be thinking about Parker and how exactly I was going to do this. But all I kept thinking about was our conversation. I dissected every word we said Annie. Whether you meant to or not, there were a lot of hints. A lot." During his little speech, he'd gotten very close to Annie and when he spoke again his warm breath washed over her face. 

"Tell me Annie, what does 'then she's not the right girl' mean?"

His eyes didn't quite meet hers, but she knew he was trying to stare into her own. She couldn't find any words to say. Words of denial, words of rebuttal, of love, friendship, all were escaping her. 

"Auggie- I- I'm confused."

"No. You're not confused Annie Walker. You know what I'm talking about and since I can't see your face as confirmation of what I suspect, you should probably just tell me. It's not fair to keep a blind guy waiting, you know. Not when he can't see the visual cues."

The elevator was quiet, Annie's mind was racing, trying to figure out what to say, how to salvage their friendship. 

"Auggie, you've only been dating her for four months, a lot of that long distance. I was just trying to make sure you knew what you were doing. Make sure you wouldn't have any regrets. I was just trying to look out for you, you know, like best friends. I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself. "

He started laughing quietly, "Annie, Annie, Annie. You think I thought you were trying to hold me back? No Annie, I think it's much more personal than that."


End file.
